


Girls' Night Out

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Elizabeth is feeling out of sorts since she sent Franco away





	Girls' Night Out

Elizabeth gave her babysitter instructions and headed out to meet the girls The day had been extremely busy and to make matters worse, she had seen Franco from a distant and couldn’t even catch his eye. He was keeping to his words and staying away. She knew he was still seeing Kevin and several times she had spotted him with Drew. Unbelievably, they had actually been smiling at each other. A pang of jealousy had swept through her to see them becoming close. She had known all along that he still cared for the brother he vaguely remembered.. It appeared both Drew and Franco had come to the same realization. She should be happy but all she could think of was how lonely the house was with Franco gone. She missed him so bad. 

She slipped behind the wheel of her car and looked at herself in the mirror. “You’re a fool Elizabeth Imogene Webber. You sent him away to find himself and now you’re regretting it. Buck up. Sure he seems to be doing better. Isn’t that what you wanted for him? Sam was right, you lied to yourself. You wanted him to stop the lies but admit it, you were just as terrified of fully committing to a man with his past as he was terrified having lived it.” She sighed, started the car and soon found herself pulling into the parking lot of Charlie’s.

Inside Charlie’s, Epiphany, Kim, and Kiki were waiting for her. They waved and she headed for them.

“Hey Girlfriend, you’re supposed to be here for Fun. No sad faces. You sit down here and we’ll soon get you into a happier mood.” Epiphany smiled at Liz and pulled the chair out. “Bartender, a round of Tequila shots and keep them coming. We’re here to Parrrrty!” 

Epiphany soon had the girls laughing as she told them about some of the adventures she had in the bedroom with Milo. “I’m telling you girls. That man is quite limber. You would never guess what he likes to do with those bungee cords.”

Elizabeth and Kim looked at each other and howled. Kiki looked a little confused. “I feel like I’m missing something and Morgan and I could get kinky at times. “ 

Epiphany burst out into a belly laugh. “Oh Girl, there’s kinky and then there’s "Kinky". You just wait until you find that right guy but let me tell you now, don’t get into a hurry. You’ll know when the right one comes along.” She gave a nod and they all took another shot. 

Elizabeth had really been having fun but Epiphany’s words only drove home the ache she felt because she wasn’t snuggled up on the couch with Franco. Her thoughts went back to the day she posed for Franco. She had never felt so daring and excited at the same time. That’s what Franco did to her. When she was around him she wasn’t just a mother of three boys, she was wanton and free. Franco could make her toes curl and their lovemaking that day had been spectacular. She felt a hand on her arms and found herself looking at Kim. Epiphany cared for Elizabeth but she had always had her feathers ruffled when it came to Franco because she knew all he had done before his tumor. Kim, on the other hand, had no such memories and she only saw the love that Franco and Elizabeth had for each other. Kim met her eyes and just nodded. Elizabeth gave her a small smile. The room and Kim’s face swam a little bit and Elizabeth looked at the table full of empty glasses. “Oh my God, have we drunk all of these. I’m so going to feel it tomorrow at work.”

They all nodded and got up from the table. Kiki almost fell over and Epiphany took her arm. “Come on, chickadee. I’ll see that you get home safely, Milo is probably sitting outside as we speak. My man loves to keep an eye on me. Elizabeth, are you okay?”

Elizabeth nodded, then wished she hadn’t because the room began spinning again. “I’m fine. You go on. “ 

Julian approached. “Don’t worry, I’ll see that Kim and Elizabeth get home.”

Epiphany frowned but nodded. “No funny stuff. Believe me, they better get home unharmed or Milo will be visiting you. Do you understand?”

Julian held up his hands in surrender. “Promise, no harm, got you.”

Julian walked Kim and Elizabeth out of Charlie’s. “Elizabeth, I’ll run you home first and then I’ll take Kim home. Does that work for you?”

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and stopped. Down the street she could make out the building where Franco’s Art Studio was and suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to see him.. “I think I’m going to walk this off. Don‘t worry about me, I’m a big girl and Franco’s studio is just down there.”

Julian started to protest. “Elizabeth with all the earthquake damage, you really shouldn’t be walking alone around here.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll just walk a little bit and then I’ll be able to drive home. I really didn’t drink all that much. Epiphany and the girls started before me.”

Julian would have said something else but Kim touched his arm and shook her head. “I think she’ll be alright. You promise, just a short walk, right, Elizabeth?”

“Right, just a short walk. “ Elizabeth tried to remain as steady as possible so Julian wouldn’t make another remark She watched them leave and then threw back her shoulders. “Okay, enough with the wimpy Elizabeth. That’s your man down there. It’s time to go get him and bring him home.” 

Franco left the studio intent on stopping to get dinner at Charlie’s when he saw Elizabeth walking toward him, or more correct, weaving back and forth. At first thought, he worried she was sick or something and he couldn’t figure out what she was doing wandering around Charles Street alone as late as it was. He began making a beeline for her.

Elizabeth was talking to herself and trying to keep her feet. She was going to give Franco a piece of her mind when she saw him. The fresh air had just made her drunker and her thoughts were all over the place. “Listen Buster. You idiot! How could you just walk into my life and turn it upside down? You of all people knew how I felt about secrets. Why couldn’t you just trust me. Stop it Elizabeth, did you really trust him? I mean, you knew the man he was when you accepted him, He’s the one who makes you tingle down to the soles of your feet. But no, you had to go all self-righteous on him and tell him to get his act together. Nevermind how much the boys have missed him. Nevermind how empty his side of the bed feels. Now what are you going to do?” She suddenly veered to the side and put a hand out to a wall to hold her up. “Elizabeth, it’s not all your fault. The idiot told you he was trying to self-sabotage himself before the bus hit you. How stupid was that? I swear Franco Baldwin when I get ahold of you that bus is going to hit you instead of me.” She giggled “I’ll buss you for sure.” Her thoughts turned inward as she pictured his arms around her in the shower.  _ God, the man just flat turned her on.  _ She heard footsteps coming toward her she couldn’t make out who it was because everything was swimming around her. But she pulled the mace out of her puse. “You stay away. I have mace and I’ll use it”

Franco’s face swam in front of her.”You! This is all your fault. While you’ve been out finding yourself I’ve had to put up with Cam and Aiden fighting because you’re not there to settle things. Because of you, my feet are always cold and hurting now. You…” She flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. Then clinging to him, she giggled. Hey Mister, how about taking me to see you etchings I hear that’s a favorite pastime for artists.” 

Franco held her up. It hadn’t taken him too long to realize his little angel was drunk. He had even enjoyed listening to her diatribe. What he hadn’t been expecting was her kiss. Thoughts danced in his head when she asked to see his etchings, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of Elizabeth in her current state. He lifted her into his arms, “Sure angel, I’ll be glad to show you my etchings.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Franco took a long look down the road where his studio was and then gave a big sigh. He headed back to Charlie’s where her car was still parked. He couldn’t help laughing when they got to the car because she kept trying to get his jacket off while he was looking for her car keys. He finally smacked her on the bottom and told her to behave herself. She looked at him with her big grey eyes wide open and a surprised look on her face as he stood her up next to the car and opened the door. After getting her settled he climbed into the driver’s seat but before he could turn the car on Elizabeth had released her seat belt and began crawling onto his lap. 

“Hmm, so you don’t want to do it in the studio. That’s fine, I never had a chance to do it in a car. I’m ready to try anything as long as it’s with you,” She pulled his lips to her, her tongue opening his as she devoured him. 

Franco groaned. The images that popped into his head sent a flame all the way to his groin and it took every shred of willpower to not take her right then and there. “Baby you’re killing me. Please, just be patient.” 

Elizabeth pouted and Franco thought she was the cutest thing as she crawled back into her seat. As he locked her back in, she stroked his face. “Okay, whatever you say, but we could have made a masterpiece.”

All the way home she played with his hair driving him to distraction. He was relieved as he parked on the curb. “Come on Elizabeth, we’re home.” 

“Home. It’s late Franco, let’s go to bed.” 

Franco wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the front door. 

The babysitter smiled when she saw them together. “The boys are all asleep. It’s nice seeing you.”

Elizabeth looked around briefly then slipped her purse off and turned to Franco. “Babe, pay the babysitter will you? I’ll see you upstairs.”

Franco walked to the stairs. “She did say when you were ready, to come home. Well here you are. You’ve been wanting this for days, Franco. You shouldn’t take advantage of her tonight. Just sleep downstairs to make sure she and the boys are fine, you can leave early in the morning and she’ll never even remember.” He paced the living room. hearing the shower running overhead. The shower stopped and he could hear her feet pad across the room. He sat down on the couch. It had been weeks since he had been home. Just walking in the door had seemed right. Everything he and Drew had found out still haunted him a little. But through it all his sessions with Kevin and the therapy both he and Drew had undertaken had lifted a great weight off his shoulders. He was healing and there was one thing for sure. He knew he was the man for Elizabeth, because even though they had been apart, she had been with him in his heart. Whispering in his head, telling him he was a good man. A soft hand touched his shoulder.

“Franco, I love you. I’ve missed you so much. It’s time to come to bed. It time to come home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
